


Too much

by nottimagiche



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottimagiche/pseuds/nottimagiche
Summary: I've had a break from fics for over a year so I apologise in advance if I’ve used any story lines that have been used before, it’s definitely unintentional. Set in November 2020, with some unnecessary drama, strong language, and fluff and smut for afters. Enjoy!
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Too much

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a break from fics for over a year so I apologise in advance if I’ve used any story lines that have been used before, it’s definitely unintentional. Set in November 2020, with some unnecessary drama, strong language, and fluff and smut for afters. Enjoy!

”The sun’s too bright”, Dele whined, not entirely serious as he shielded his eyes from the light shining through Eric’s bedroom window. His head was resting against a firm shoulder and he felt long fingers playing with the curls of his hair. Couldn’t ask for more on an autumn Sunday morning.

“Well ge’ up and close th’ blinds then”, he could hear a slow, sleepy drawl behind his ear, the voice reverberating through every muscle in his weary body.

Dele smiled inwardly. “You do it, it’s your house”, he offered, the fake whine still there and he could feel Eric’s chest rise as the older man drew in a breath of exasperation.

“You can’t be serious”, Eric sighed but Dele could hear the smile in his voice. “You just said the sun’s too bright for you, so you get up and close the blinds, you are still able bodied, aren’t you?”

“Rude”, Dele quipped and turned to his side on the bed to meet the eyes of his lover. His breath caught in his chest, looking at the sleepy face. “I love you”, the words came involuntarily from his lips, and he blushed at the raw emotion and the honesty of it all. At some point this would have been embarrassing, but he was past it, they were both past it all.

“You do know you can’t possible love me more than I love you”, Eric said, his eyes shining in the morning sun, a slow smile playing on his lips.

“It’s not a competition, you knob”, Dele tried to bite down a smile as he rose to meet the awaiting lips.

***

“The water’s too warm”, Dele sighed as he dipped his foot into the bathtub. He didn’t particularly enjoy scolding any part of his body voluntarily and Dier had a knack for heat everywhere. Usually it wasn’t a bad thing but they firmly disagreed on the bath water.

“Let it cool down then”, Eric rolled his eyes as he pulled his shirt over his head, ready to go in.

“But I wanna come in with you.” Dele wasn’t proud of the child-like tone of his voice but he was past caring, there was no way Dier was taking a bath by himself. Dele had a strange reaction to baths, the water always swelling his privates, coating his skin with liquid warmth that burned his insides and forced his hand. And he much preferred to have company when his member grew in size and begged to be touched, tugged, stroked and swallowed.

“What drama”, Eric said as he lowered himself to the water, his lower half disappearing under the suds and his chest glistening with the spill of the surface.

“Getting sympathy from you is like blood from a stone”, Dele huffed as he kicked off his boxers and lowered himself in with a hiss as the heat of the water hit him.

“Oh, fancy”, Eric smiled as his opened his legs to let Dele settle between his thighs, the dark back pressed against his chest. Eric’s hands circled around Dele’s waist to the tops of the man’s thighs, his fingertips pressing down towards the apex of Dele’s body, with familiar stirring already present. Dele pushed back against Eric’s chest and leaned his head back on Eric’s shoulder to invite warm lips to descend on dark skin. “I’ll show you too warm”, Eric whispered against his neck.

***

“This popcorn’s too salty”, Dele said with a mouthful of corn and his fingers going back to the bowl for more.

“How can it be too salty, I haven’t added any salt to it, it’s straight from the bag”, Eric replied, also going back for more before Dele would finish the bowl.

“You know they say microwave popcorn will give you cancer”, Dele said, his eyes on the TV screen, two pairs of socked feet playing footsie on the ottoman before them.

“I think I’m more worried about frying my brain from all the heading than popcorn cancer”, Eric replied and could feel eyes turning to meet his.

“Very fucking funny, ha ha”, Dele said, his tone angry, “haven’t I told you not to head the ball so much, I’m being fucking serious you know.”

“You do understand the game of football, don’t you Del, it’s a bit difficult not to head the ball if you’re defending, you should try it sometime”. Eric regretted his words even before they left his lips.

“Nice one, thanks for that, friend”, Dele growled and raised his form from the sofa, brushing aside Eric’s hand.

“C’mon bro, I didn’t mean it like that”, Eric backtracked, although he had meant it a bit. They both knew Dele wasn’t defending enough and the gaffer was chewing him out because of it.

“Then say what you really meant, eh?” Dele raised his voice. “You who’s so good at defending even though you can’t stand the bloke next to you on the pitch.”

“Shut the fuck up Del, you’re talking out of your arse”, Eric raised his voice. He knew Dele had touched a nerve. So he didn’t particularly like Toby, for reasons X, Y and Z, some of them because of Jan, some just because they were too different and just never fully clicked. It wouldn’t stop them to doing their utmost to win the league, win every match but he wouldn’t be forced to like the Belgian’s IG posts when the favour wasn’t returned.

“ _Ooh, I do get along with everyone on the team, I’d call all of them my friends_ ”, Dele mimicked Eric’s voice and that car interview with the kids while digging the knife in deeper. He could dish it out as well, all the more for how bad he felt.

“Can you stop being a fucking asshole”, Eric followed Dele to the foyer of his house. It definitely seemed this evening was over. “I’m leaving for England tomorrow, this is how you want to leave it?”

“Yes, you go to be with England, your precious England and gaffer and go shine and laugh and giggle and let Rice worship the ground you walk on, it’s what you adore, isn’t it”, Dele spoke with venom in his voice, regretting it but he was past it now, no turning back. He gathered his hoodie from the coat rack before turning back to face Eric. “Give my best to your buddies.”

“You fucking idiot”, Eric hissed, “they’re your friends too, you fucking pillock.”

“Yeh, not sure for how long”, Dele said as he walked through the door, half expecting Eric to pull him back to slap some sense into him, tell him he was being an idiot and it was all going to be OK. _Please do that_.

Eric stayed put, too stunned by how quickly the last five minutes had turned from bliss to fuckery although he knew how much the younger man was suffering because all he knew was football. All Eric knew was football and he knew what it felt like to be left out. He watched Dele close the front door.

“You fucking idiot”, he sighed under his breath. To which of them, he wasn’t sure.

***

Eric closed his room door behind him in the Pennyhill Park hotel. It was a nice place, he thought, Dele would’ve liked it. But then again if you’ve seen one five-star hotel, you’ve seen them all, and they were spoiled with the Lodge.

It was getting late and the lull from his evening massage was creeping up on him and taking the strength from his muscles. It felt too long with England this time, almost two weeks away from home felt like forever. He was giddy at the thought of seeing Jan soon in person but other than that, he would have preferred to be at home.

Dele hadn’t answered any of his messages since that evening he stormed out of the house. _The stupid bastard_ , Eric muttered under his breath. But he knew Dele didn’t need to be told about training, or how the lads were, or what was for dinner, or who got nutmegged at rondos or what the tactics were against Ireland, he didn’t need any of that. Dele definitely didn’t want to hear any of that when he wasn’t involved. _The juvenile, stupid idiot._

Eric checked his phone again before throwing it on the bed and disrobing. It was a nice room, he thought, but he would have given anything to be at home. He had a nice house, a nice bed, maybe the sun was too bright in the mornings but he loved it. Maybe it was all too much sometimes but he loved that crazy, stupid fucking idiot, the one too petty to answer his messages, sulking at home, that stupid fuck.

Eric rubbed his face as he got under the covers. These were nice sheets, he thought, but he had nicer ones at home. The grey ones, smooth and cool, the ones he had to wash after every visit from Dele. Those were his favourite.

Everything was nicer with Dele, Eric thought. Surely he had known it before, after all Dele was his very special person, his best friend, but perhaps he hadn’t fully realised what it felt like to miss him completely. _That fucker. I fucking love that fucker._

Eric reached for his phone. _You’d better answer this call or I’ll leave this bubble and come slap you._

“Yeah?” came a quiet reply from the other end after a moment.

“Hey Del”, Eric ventured quietly. “Have a minute?”

There was a small moment of silence on the line and Eric suspected Dele was weighing his options of continuing the silent treatment or caving in. Another few seconds passed before a “Sure”.

Eric wondered when things got so difficult, why was this so much effort sometimes, why couldn’t it be effortless like for so long, when they had no worries, they were young, wild and free and everything was sunshine and roses and smiles and laughs and hugs and goals and wins. When did it start to matter so much?

“How was your day?” he started, testing the waters.

“Good, how about you”, came the quick reply and Eric let out a quiet sigh of relief. “Good”, he echoed. “I miss you”, Eric continued quickly, abruptly, without thinking. “I wish you were here and I think about you and I feel bad you’re not talking to me but it is what it is, I know it’s not easy for you.”

Eric was met with another silence and he raised the phone from his ear to check the call was still on-going.

“No, it’s not easy”, came a quiet reply finally. “And I’d rather not hear how you’re doing at camp when I’m not there, you know?” Dele spoke quietly. “But it’s because I’m a fucking idiot, it’s not because of you.”

Eric let out a small laugh. “I was just thinking you’re a fucking idiot.” Dele let out an identical laugh on the other end.

For the longest time for Eric there had been nothing else than football, nothing else that could elate him, to offer that joy and emotion as football did. And then there was this wiry MK import in his life, with all his quips, his moods and his soul.

“You know”, Dele sighed, “I want to handle it better when I’ve a tough time, to just be happy for you and the lads, like I do on the surface but deep down it’s shit.”

“I know”, Eric replied, hoping he could fix it, he always wanted to fix it, fix everything, have everyone happy, have no troubles, win the league, stay healthy, keep winning, keep Dele.

“Sometimes I should work harder to understand you”, he said.

“Oh, like when I’m having a tantrum and spewing shit your way and you should try to keep calm and understand me”, Dele said. “No thank you, I don’t want that, I don’t want you like that, I want you how you are, all of it.”

Eric shifted on the bed from the weight of the words. How he loved that crazy man, that man-child, that hilarious, polite, amazing person, with all his heart. “It’s not too much sometimes?” Eric spoke quietly.

“No, it’s perfect”, came a soft reply.

Eric felt his breathing quicken, his body responding to the sound of this man tugging at his heartstrings. “Listen”, he sighed, “are you at your house?”

“Yes.”

“In the bedroom?”

“Yeees?” came a half question, half answer.

“I know we haven’t for a while…” Eric offered, “but do you… want to?”

“Hell yes”, came an instant reply and both let out small laugh. “Do you want video?” Dele asked.

“No”, Eric said, “no video. If you’re not here, I won’t pretend, I just want to hear you, in the dark.”

Dele let out a languid sigh as the words stirred his groin.

“Do you still have… me?” Eric asked gingerly and Dele swallowed empty. Yes sir he still had him, a glorious 3D-printed version of Eric’s member in all its glory, every inch in perfect detail, partly a hilarious gift and partly a stroke of genius. He’d spent many a night in the company of that delicious replica when the real deal was unavailable. Not that Eric knew how often his likeness was engaged in all manner of activity.

“Yes I have you”, Dele replied. “Gimme a sec.” He put the phone down and reached for his nightstand drawer. He shimmied his underwear down to his ankles and kicked the covers to one side. “What about you?” he asked, returning to the phone.

“I’m here”, Eric said as he turned off the light and balanced his phone on his shoulder while his hand ventured down his abdomen. “Put your phone down next to you”, he spoke softly, “and are you in the dark, I need to hear you in the dark, just you, and me in your hands.”

“Christ”, Dele swallowed empty again at the other end. His groin was beginning to pulsate to the sound of Eric’s voice. “I’m here”, he said. “Tell me what to do.”

Eric’s breathing became more laboured as he envisioned Dele on the bed, in the dark, taut body open, eager and willing to do his bidding. He brought his hand to his own member and stroked it gently from root to tip.

“Take me in your right hand”, he instructed and at a distance, Dele brought his palm around the cool lifelike member of his lover. “Yes”, Dele sighed, “I have you.”

“Stroke me slowly, warm me up”, Eric sighed as he stroked his own in tandem with the small shuffling he could hear over the phone line. “How do I feel?”

Dele let out a moan and brought his other hand to his hair as he continued to stroke Eric’s replica as his own was beginning to stir from soft to firm. “Good”, Dele sighed, “always so good.”

A smile rose to Eric’s lips as he rolled his thumb over his tip. “Try my tip”, he said and he could see in his mind’s eye Dele’s fingers rolling over the round edge of his being. “Then taste me…”

Dele brought Eric’s member to his mouth, as he had done many a time, but the words of his lover heightened his movements, his tongue thirsty for the taste and he could swear he could taste the tip like it was attached to the 6´3 firm body. “Babe”, he sighed as his lick turned into an engulfment and his mouth filled with the delicious length.

On the other end Eric ran his hand firmly across his own heated flesh, rolling his thumb over the tip, pulling and stroking with increasing fervour. But he wasn’t going to let Dele get off that easily.

“Are you hard, Del?” he sighed and could hear a small smack of wetness as Dele freed his mouth from his likeness.

“Always for you”, came a breath and Eric ran his hand over his face, arousal burning his cheeks.

“I’m so hard for you, Del”, he sighed, “you’ve no idea… just like how I’m in your hands now, in your mouth, I’m just like that”, Eric let out a moan that was reciprocated on the other end.

“Eric…”

“Can you bring me down… to you”, Eric tried to keep his voice clear but was failing miserably, his breathing heavy and his pulse thumping in his ears. “Down next to you… so I can feel you…”

Dele did as he was told, and glided the moistened member down his chest, down his abdomen, to meet his own alert and pulsing length. “God…”, he let out.

“Am I with you?” Eric panted, his grip on his own length tightening, his pulling becoming more frantic in tandem with his pulse. “Am I pressing into you, my veins touching yours?”

“Oh my God”, Dele let out a moan. This was going to be the end of him very soon but if he knew Dier, there was still more to come. He pressed Eric’s likeness against his own, the familiar surface creating delicious friction against his own flesh as he pushed the two together, pressing, gliding, to feel every inch of his lover. “It’s so good, so good”, he chanted quietly, like he had done many times on that bed and in Eric’s bed. It was always so good.

“Are you ready for me?” Eric breathed to the phone that was struggling to stay in place as he writhed on his bed under his own ministrations. “I’m so ready, Del, I’m always…” he sighed, “always for you…”

Dele’s words had been replaced by guttural moans, sighs and breathing from somewhere deep within his abdomen as he lifted his hips gently from the bed and glided Eric closer to his entrance. He could feel Eric’s hands on his thighs, rising up to his chest, his fingers brushing his face as a thumb entered Dele’s mouth. By force of habit, he coated Eric’s thumb with saliva and as it left his mouth, a warm trail of wetness ventured down his body, down to his very core, where the wetness met the heat waiting for it.

“So good”, Dele sighed, almost inaudibly, as the thumb was replaced by Eric’s tip, firmly pressing, teasing the entrance, Dele’s body writhing on the bed as he couldn’t wait to be had, to be filled, to be owned, to be fixed. “Eric”, he whispered, “eric eric”, in the same manner he always did, and Eric knew he was in and he let out a long, primal groan, like he always did, as he could feel Dele tighten around him. His heart was pounding in his ears, his breathing manic as he pushed in slowly, feeling the universe surround him as he pressed further, his heart about to burst. “Del”, he let out as he pushed further, quickly back and frantically forward again, and he could feel Dele underneath him, the heat, the love emanating from their bodies as he could feel Dele tighten and push up from the bed, rise to meet him, and they both let out the only sound that mattered as their bodies met their release.

It was always so good, always so good, Eric thought to himself as his length continued to throb in his hand.

“So good, so good”, he could hear Dele breathe close to his ear.

Eric smiled to himself as he wiped his hand across his bare abdomen and envisioned his lover laying naked on his own bed. His pulse was settling slowly with the euphoria still holding him.

“Hey”, he offered quietly. “Too much?” he added with a smile.

Dele let out a deep breath on the other end, the one he always let out when he was recovering from their fevered contact.

“You’re still in me”, he whispered with a similar smile. “So, not too much… it's perfect.”

_\- Fin -_


End file.
